the_larasu_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
THE LARA-SU CHRONICLES Wiki
Welcome to the THE LARA-SU CHRONICLES Wiki This Wiki is about the Lara-Su Chronicles, the future magnum opus of "world-famous" comics scribe and dangerously insane person Ken "Greasy Worm Boy" Penders, our führer, catalyst of the Pendercaust and the subsequent K-P Extinction, and leader of the great 2014 Pendering, that anyone should edit. A Brief History of the LSC Wiki Since its foundation in 20XX by a team of E'c'h'y'd'i'n'a specialists, the LSC wiki has been dedicated to bringing you entirely true and honest facts about Ken "Chicken Tenders" Penders' future award-winning graphic novel and the magical, inventive, entirely non-Sonic-based world therein. In the decades since, LSC Wiki has given only the hardest facts, the most straight-faced knowledge, and the most in-depth coverage of America's favorite alien-animal-space-opera-soap-opera-drama-comedy-action series. General Site Conduct The LSC Wiki is fashioned after the conduct of our sometimes-mustached object of adoration, and as such there are some general guidelines to keep in mind as one edits the wiki. *LSC offers only the most true and honest information. However, in the case that there is no information to offer, offering whatever information enters into one's mind is the most sensible and Pendersesque thing to do. Remember, if anyone knows what Ken "Lawsuit Pending" Penders is capable of, it's his fans. *Any reference to the tyrannical reign of SEGA, Archie, or Sonic the Hedgehog (with the exception of The Chosen One ) is to be replaced with a DENIAL so as not to sully the memory of the great Ken "The Master of Disaster" Penders with such painful things as "facts" or "logic." *Any attempt to revise articles under the assumption that they are "too sarcastic" is as insulting as it is inflammatory, and shall be revised to the previous version of the article in the name of not letting "The Man" bring down Ken "Big Sexy" Penders once again. He is bursting at his jeans with creativity, but simply not enough to actually come up with new characters, so as to not alienate his potential fanbase. Breaking LSC News 2019: Lupe is dead. Mobians eat their offspring. Geoffrey St. John is an ephebophile. Also, the Archie Comics have long ended. (10/14/20XX) ''EXTREE: Ken "Filthy DILF" Penders has been sneaking previews of the Lara-Su Chronicles on the internet, but his utter and complete genius has failed him in this endeavor, because nobody is clever enough to locate such fiendishly hidden information. ''(??/??/????) ''Ken "The Suck and Tuck" Penders has his own forum where people give him much helpful and necessary advice! http://www.kenpenders.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=2467&start=25. *Apparently, someone got an internship from pointing out the flaws of Ken "The Flim Fla" Penders' characters. We can only hope that they too taste bitter defeat, like when Ken "Doofy" Penders laid the smack down onto DENIAL. ''(7/22/2013) Ken "The Pedophilian Sicilian" Penders was in an interview: http://www.sonicstadium.org/2013/07/an-interview-with-ken-penders/ , they may or may not be ticked. Link title Stuff Media *Prequel: THE STORM *THE LARA-SU CHRONICLES **THE LARA-SU CHRONICLES: SHATTERED FANS **THE LARA-SU CHRONICLES: The Dark Legion bhecoming ripped off Borg **THE FALL OF NOT-KRYPTON **THE LARA-SU CHRONICLES: THE COLON **THE LARA-SU CHRONICLES:NOT JAMES BOND **THE FAMILY TURN AROUND CONUNDRUM *Our Parasitic Sibling (or is it vice versa)? *Whatever Scott Fullop is Doing Now (Nothing?) *Penders' ACTUAL Original Stuff Everybody Cares About People *Ken "Glock Choker" Penders **Penders' "Logic" **Penders' Relocated Characters **Ken Pender's Fails *Karl "I Kinda Hate You" Bollers *Nigel "I Was Here First!" Kitching *Takahashi "Don't You Dare Blame Me for This Crap" Izuka *Ian "Just Following Crushing Corporate Mandates" Flynn *Scott "Finishing Bullet" Fullop *Bill "Meanwhile, Nobody Cared About Me Being an Attention Hog-Whore Even After it was Too Late" Freiberger *Morio "The Really Bad Guy" Kishimoto Characters *Lara-Su *Julie-Su *Killer Snarf *Robocop *Spectre *Niggles *Black Man *Remington *PedoSkunk *The Kang of Egypt n' Portugal * Dr. Droid Groups *Dark Legion *Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood of Guardians of the Galaxy *First Family of Echidnaopolis Locations *Echidnaopolis which is totally not a place on Mobius Events *Civil War *K-P Extinction Misc * Cans Without Labels, which is totally not a Nickelodeon cartoon. * The Sonic Movie, evidence of Sega's hypocrisy? Or is it? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to the Glorious Manifesto of our little miracle Ken "The Frumpy Gump" Penders. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse